Hidden Path
by TheDarkRose22
Summary: Two people have something to hide. Not just from others, but from one another. Will they finally confess their true feelings? One-shot. Dramione. I've been dying to write this so here you go! I really hope you like it!


She scurried down the halls, trying to make as little sound as possible. Her eyes darting in all directions to make sure she wasn't being followed. Her hands wrapped themselves around her to keep warm. The snow was falling thickly outside, and mostly everyone had gone home for the holidays. She wanted to stay, though. She had to stay. She had to see him.

She passed by the dark corridor to find the correct wall. She comes to her destination and paces the hall three times, thinking about him as hard as she can. Her head spins as he enters her thoughts. His smell, his touch. Everything about him so perfect it hurts. A door appears in front of her and she opens it cautiously to find her lover.

His shaggy hair covers part of his eyes. Those gorgeous, perfect eyes. His sharp, handsome face stares at her with deep feeling. His shirt is off and she can only stare. His body mesmerizes her, those muscles. She starts forward, closing the door behind her. He moves gracefully towards her and wraps her in a perfect embrace. She sighs and takes in a deep breath, his scent being having a soothing affect on her. She melts in his arms.

He feels so much- something- for this girl. A feeling he can't fully explain. Just something about her. That hair that always seemed to get in your face. The intelligence that always seems to surround her. He wasn't sure what it was, only that he had felt it the moment he saw her at the Yule Ball two years ago. He pulls her over to a chair, set next to the fireplace.

She sits on his lap, letting him kiss her cheek, her ear. All along her face. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as he kissed her neck. He stopped kissing her, only to set her down on the chair as he walked off. She looked around, confused. Only then did she realize the room's decor. Venom green everywhere with the symbol of a serpent. She rolls her eyes, of course he would do this.

He walks back over to her with a mug of hot tea, handing it to her. He sees her smirking and looking around the room. That beautiful smirk that she has had on since she let her fist collide with his face in their third year. However much he said he hated it, thinking back, it was quite enjoyable.

"What is it, love," he asks.

"The room," she giggles, "it's so Slytherin of you."

"Well," he growls low, "I think that you should enjoy this." She looks over at him and then scoffs. That scoff that he is just so drawn to. Somehow finding it so sexy. That damn scoff. He pulls her closer to him, no longer being able to resist, and kisses her. He is gentle at first, waiting patiently. He cherishes the moment of them together, something that hasn't happened in a while.

She is loving every second of it. The way his mouth fits perfectly with hers. The way his hands move along her waist, her back. She wants to stay like that forever, but he pulls away. She makes the sound of an angry cat.

"Does anyone know you're here," he asks.

"Of course not," she remarks, "do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I don't think your stupid at all. I just needed to make sure." He kissed her again, this time with more urgency. He feels their tongs entwine and he picks her up. He does not really remember doing this, only that he had a sudden impulse. Her legs wrap around his waist and he lets out a groan. She feels him push her up against a wall, kissing her more ferociously with every passing second. She kisses until she no longer has any breath. She claws at his back, nails digging into his skin, and he pulls away from her, both breathing heavily.

She looks into those deep, misunderstood eyes. The impact they had made on her when she first realized her feeling for him was huge. In her third year, right after she punched him. Something felt so different and looking back on his face, she felt an attraction towards him.

"Hermione," he says, after catching his breath. She kisses him softly and traces those spectacularly defined abs. He pulls away again. He has to say this. "Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Draco," she asks, her heart pounding.

"Hermione, I-I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
